Digimon Tamers Again
by Inby92
Summary: The Tamers from season 3 are back! With some new friends too. At least they think they are friends since they opened the digital world again. Takato and friends meet two mysterious kids that say they can take them back to the digital world, so they say...
1. Episode 01 A New Chance

This is my version of what happens after Digimon Tamers the TV series. I made this in a screen play format. I will post whenever I update my writings, I am a busy person and am working on many books and stories at once. If you like this first little bit of Digimon Tamers Again then please join my community and keep reading. Hope you enjoy.

Inby92

Digimon

Tamers

Again

Episode 01. A New Chance

Two years have passed after Takato, Rika, Henry, and their digimon have defeated the D-Reaper. Tamers and digimon have been apart for two years and their bond only grew stronger. The former Tamers on the weekends would go to the park and use their digivices to communicate with their digimon in the digital world. They'd laugh but deep down they desired to meet again.

Renamon--- Rika, I miss being with you but know this… The digimon

Sovereign are searching for a way to connect our worlds together again.

Henry--- Like that would happen. My dad can't find a trace of a digital portal ever since Takato found that one two years ago.

Takato stared at his digivice.

Takato--- (still looking at his digivice) Maybe we are going about this the wrong way.

Rika--- (turned toward Takato) What do you mean?

Takato--- What I mean is… what I mean is what originally connected the digimon to our world in the first place?

Henry--- A computer game.

Takato--- I was thinking a computer.

Everyone--- Yeah. You're right!

Takato--- So what if we-

Two kids were hidden in the bushes. A boy and a girl.

Boy--- I over heard you talking about digimon.

Takato--- Uh… Yeah.

Boy--- You want to get back to the digital world right?

Henry--- (jumping up) Yes!

Boy--- Follow me. I'm Nathan by the way. This is Danielle.

Danielle--- Hi.

The group of kids followed Nathan and Danielle to the local library. They all stood at one of the computers.

Nathan--- (looking back at everyone else and reaching into his back jean pocket) Want to go? It's now or never.


	2. Episode 02 The Black Digivice

Episode 02. The Black Digivice

They all stood next to one computer. Nathan reached into his back pocket and froze right before revealing what he was holding.

Nathan--- So you guys do want to go to the digital world right?

Henry and Takato--- Yeah but-

Nathan--- But what?

Takato--- It's just that we had other friends besides us who would like to see their digimon again too. If we could just wait for a little while longer until they could get here then we could all go at the same time. I'm just trying to be a thoughtful person.

Danielle--- So there are more than just you three?

Henry--- Yep. There's eight of us in total.

Nathan--- so we have to wait for five more I suppose… Very well. Call them up and tell them to hurry.

Rika, Henry, and Takato called the other digimon tamers. An hour later all the digimon tamers stood at the computer in the library. Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Suzie all stood and waited for Nathan to do whatever he was going to do.

Kazu---(sounding annoyed but really excited) So Mr. "Now or never" when do you plan on taking us to the digital world? (put his hands on hips)

Nathan--- Right now. Behold! ( he finally pulled out what was behind his back) My digivice.

Jeri--- So what special about that digivice?

Nathan--- My dad invented a program card for my digivice and it alone. This program grants me access to the digital world. Now everyone pull out your digivices and point them at the computer. The program will hold for about 30 seconds. Ready? (everyone anxiously nodded. Nathan pulled out a card. It was green) _Digimodify!! Digitize activate!!!!!_

The computer screen showed a green aura. It turned into a series of digital lines and codes. Then the words Digitize crossed the screen and shot out a green scanning laser. It scanned all the kids. Everyone disappeared all at once. The people at the library computers all looked to see what the commotion was but saw nothing. The computer screen flashed a red warning sign and went blank.

The Tamers were standing on a digital plain which looked like a neon checkerboard.

Henry--- Where are we?

Nathan--- The Digital Divide.

Danielle--- This is what the _Juggernaut_ program made so that digimon and humans couldn't interfere with each others worlds.

Ryo, Jeri, and Rika--- Wow it's so interesting.

Kazu---Yeah, yeah. So when do we get to see our digimon?

Nathan looked down at his digivice. A loading bar was gradually heading towards 100%.

Danielle--- Well we just wait till the Digital Divide is broken by Nathan's digivice.

Takato--- Our digivices all match the color of our digimon. Nathan's is black, so….. What digimon do you have Nathan?

Nathan--- Gobumon. He's may not look fierce some but when he has the will, he will destroy anything that is putting his friends in danger.

Henry--- Gobumon… Hmmm isn't he an ice type?

Nathan---Yeah.

Danielle--- My digimon is Veemon. You probably know more about him than Nathan's little timid digimon. (she laughs knowing that this annoys Nathan)

Nathan--- (turning towards Danielle red in the face) If he feels like it he is the greatest fighter ever!

Everyone starts laughing at Nathan. Nathan looks down at his digivice. 99% loaded.

Nathan--- Well everyone. We're here.

100% Loaded. Digitize complete.


	3. Episode 03 Digimon Digital Monsters

Episode 03. Digimon Digital Monsters

The sky opened up and started spitting out digimon tamers. Out came Rika, Henry, Takato, Ryo, Suzi, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Danielle, and Nathan. They were all screaming. They were falling from the digital divide and falling rapidly to the ground of the digital world. Almost to the ground Nathan swiped a modify card through his digivice. The kids stopped falling five feet from the ground. Danielle and Nathan had stopped screaming a few seconds after falling. The other remaining tamers were still screaming their heads off and had their eyes closed.

Danielle--- You guys can stop screaming and open your eyes now. (screaming now)

STOP SCREAMING AND OPEN YOUR EYES!!!!!

They all stopped screaming and looked straight down at the earth beneath them.

Takato--- Well now that was scary.

Kazu--- That was lame!!! You guys just kept on screaming. Ha! You are all wimps.

Henry--- Well we might have been screaming, but we didn't pee our pants! (he laughed along with the others)

Kazu--- (looked down at his pants and whined) Awwwwwww man…….

Nathan--- Now to get on with what we're here for. (he pulled out his digivice.) Now let's see. (a digital compass appeared over the digivice) Gabumon and Veemon should be over by the Pillar Desert. And from what I've heard you all claimed it for yourselves. (he laughed) We noticed the flag with you guys on it. So we tracked you down cause we were interested in meeting other tamers.

Daielle--- That's right. You guys should probably track your digimon with your digivices so you can see them.

Henry--- (going over and shaking Danielle and Nathan's hands.) You guys. I thank you so much! This really means a lot to us. All of us.

Danielle--- No problem. (looking off into the distance) What's that?

Nathan--- Oh crud! Everyone run towards those rock pillars!!! Hurry!

Kazu--- What the big deal it's just a dirt cloud.

Takato--- Actually that is… Let me double check here. ( he looked at his digivice as it displayed a digimon.) Drillmon: A digimon that loves drilling. They will drill till there is nothing left to drill. Their "_Golden Drill Blast_" attack looks real nasty. We better watch out for that.

The tamers all ran as fast as they could towards the rock pillars. Danielle smirked. Veemon is here.

Veemon--- _VHeadbutt!!!!!_

Danielle's Veemon appeared from atop one of the pillars. He head butted one of the Drillmon.

Veemon--- Now that's what I'm talking about! Bring it on you dumb Drillmon.

Drillmon--- Annoying little lizard. Eat my drill. _Golden Drill Blast!!!_

Veemon dodged the attack and did another _V headbutt _on Drillmon. Drillmon turned into floating data. Veemon wiped his nose in a cocky way.

Veemon--- Eat that you dope!


	4. Episode 04 Back at the Team Flag

Episode 04. Back at the Team Flag

Danielle ran over to Veemon and gave him a high five. She said some words of thanks and then brought him over to meet the other tamers. After everyone had met Veemon, a voice was heard off in the distance. Henry turned to look and see what was talking and to his surprise saw a group of digimon standing by a dirt mound.

Henry--- Hey guys look over there. There's a group of digimon talking and one has a really annoying voice. (then he realized what he had just said)

Rika--- Yeah well… (she put her hand on his shoulder) That voice is coming from Terriormon. (she laughed and ran towards the digimon waving her hands) Renamon!!!

Renamon--- Rika? (she turned and saw the bundle of humans staring at them) Rika!!

Takato--- Guilmon!! It's really them!!

All the tamers ran as a group to meet their digimon partners. They all hugged and did their "I missed ya stuff" Danielle went over to a rock and sat down with Veemon.

Danielle--- Isn't it great to see tamers reunite with their long lost pals!

Veemon--- Yep… I remember the first time I met you. Your face was so funny cause you were frightened.

Danielle--- Yeah good times. Good times.

Takato--- Who ever thought that we all would be at this very same spot again. But this time we got some new tamers on the team. (he started to get teary eyed) This is so awesome. I can't express how much I feel right now.

Everyone said to Danielle and Nathan "thanks".

Kazu--- Now what should we do now that we are reunited and stuff. I want to go kick some digital butt!

Jeri--- Remember digimon are living creatures too. That's just like taking a humans life.

Kazu drooped his head.

Takato--- Nathan where is your digimon?

Nathan--- He should be here any minute. I'm gonna wait for him here. You all can go do whatever and I'll catch up. (Nathan sat down on the rocks and began to wait)

Kenta--- Well I'm going to wait with you. I want to be the first to meet Gabumon.

Kazu--- Not if I'm first!

Kenta--- Well I already called it.

Kazu--- But I am cooler!

Kenta--- What's that supposed to mean?!

Kazu--- Exactly what it means!

They then stood on each side of a boulder. They continued to argue.

Kenta--- Are you really going to toss our friendship away so easily?!

Kazu--- If you continue arguing, then yes!

Kenta--- You're the one who insulted me!!!!!!

Kazu--- Oh yeah… I forgot about that part. I just didn't find it important.

Kenta--- SO NOW YOUR SAYING I'M NOT IMPORTANT?!!!!!

Kazu--- (waving his hands in denial) No, no, no I didn't mean that!

Kenta--- So what you meant was-

A blue creature appeared on top of the boulder in between Kazu and Kenta.

Gabumon--- What's with all the yelling?

Nathan--- Gabumon! Nice to see you.

Gabumon--- And you too. Now whats with all the loud mouth?

Rika--- Kazu, the one with the sun visor, and Kenta, with the glasses, were arguing about who would get to meet you first.

Gabumon--- Is that so. (he reached out both his hand/ paws to each of the boys) Nice to meetcha.

Kazu--- Yes!!! I met him first!

Kenta--- No it was a tie!!

Kazu--- Clearly those glasses aren't working for ya 'cause I most definitely met Gabumon first.

Henry--- (to Ryo and Suzi) This could go on forever at this rate.

The two arguing boys stopped and Kenta pulled out his camera.

Kenta--- I almost forgot! Pictures! In the same place we first appeared two years ago. Who would've thought. Smile everyone!

The group all took pictures and in different poses. One time Guilmon sneezed which brought out a few fireballs.

Kazu--- can we take a picture where I'm towards the back? I don't want people to see where I wet my pants.


End file.
